Subnautica-Super Survival Story Mode
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Spoilers for the game. So we all know about the up and coming ocean trauma game revolving around a quarantined planet and a single human survivor right? Well the game doesn't have a clear story so...We made our own version. Thing will get pretty crazy with a man and a hedgehog working to escape from an ocean planet of doom so let's watch the crapshow go down the drain! STOPPED
1. The first trial of many

An enormous ship can be seen traveling through an alien planet system. As the view zooms in, we see a window with two figures sitting inside. "Space is so beautiful isn't it" asked the smaller one. She was an anthropomorphic hedgehog in a red dress with blue trim who had pink fur and white highlights. She had blue and yellow shoes on and she was speaking to a male human. She was about as high as his waist.

"It really is. Tell me, what is your name? And what exactly are you?" Asked the human. "Terminal Velocity. I prefer T though. I am one of Altera Corps' greatest creations. Man made life in the flesh, a hedgehog if you couldn't tell already. And you?" Asked The now named T.

"I never knew my name. I just have people call me Anon, sir, mister, or something like that. Back on earth, I was offered a place on the Aurora mining vessel as one of the colonists. The way I saw it, why turn down a chance to see the universe for a few million bucks? I had the money because I was always the first place winner in contests and athletic events" said The also named Anon. (I don't know the player character's backstory in subnautica so I made one up)

"So why don't you know your name?" Asked T. "I was an orphan and nobody ever gave me an official one. Why are you Called Terminal Velocity?" Asked Anon. "I can run super fast..like really super fast. I don't know why or how, but the people in the labs said something about a Handheld spectroscope scanner, a super battery, and a habitat nuclear reactor malfunctioning in the lab while they were gene splicing me" said T as she listed the items on her gloved fingers in an absent minded tone.

"So being from Altera, what do you know about the Degasi?" Asked Anon. "Well, they said they were crashing on some water planet and they saw some…green laser come up out of nowhere. I don't know weather they were in hyper sleep for too long or if they just had the Pressure Re-Active Waterproof Nanosuit abilitys go to their heads" said T. "The what?" Asked Anon. "Oh, the PRAWN suit. That's the official name for it" said T.

"Yeah, those Exosuits do make you feel like a superhero or something. And I heard an article about the hyper sleep making the early testers somewhat delusional. I bet it was one of the two" said Anon.

'Attention all personal, we are going to initiate a slingshot maneuver around planet 1546B. Please hold on to a nearby secured object and any children and personal belongings' said the Speaker system. Look at that! It's so pretty!" Said T as she held on to a rail.

Suddenly, there was a violent shaking before red sirens began flashing. "Warning, all crew members please make your way to the nearest lifepod and prepare for launch! This is not a drill!" Said the speakers.

"Oh crap, this way Anon!" Shouted T as she pulled him down the hallway. "Woah, T, where are we going?!" Asked Anon. "Lifepod! There's one this way. Or would you rather die in a fire?" Said T. As she pulled him down through a hatch.

'Launch in three-' they made it onto a lifepod 5 as the countdown began. '2-1-.' "Oh my word, Look at that!" Said T as she pointed out the upper hatch on the celling of the lifepod at the exploding Aurora.

The panel next to T fell off the wall and then knocked her out. "Oh Shit!" was all Anon could say before the rouge panel put him to sleep too.

 **Wow, we are really doing this huh? A fanfic about a currently unfinished game. Not to mention the storyline is variable and depends mostly on where you go and when you go there and in the stuff you have at any given time. That and the main character...the only real living character in the majority of the game is mostly mute. The only actual speech comes from AIs or machines.**


	2. Wake up or DIE

Anon woke up and saw T in front of a huge fire trying to reach a fire extinguisher on the floor from her seat. "Oh shit!" Shouted Anon as he slammed his fist into the seat controls when tapping them didn't work. This effectively released the harness. He stumbled over to T and helped her get out of hers before she grabbed the extinguisher and gave the fire What for.

The red lights in the lifepod then shut off to reveal T with a rather smug expression. "Why are you so happy?" Asked Anon. "Are you kidding me?! We just danced with death and who knows what adventure waits us!?" Said T. 'Broadcasting of automated short range distress signal failed. Lifepod communications relay offline' said the lifepod computer.

T and Anon pulled out their PDAs and tapped them. "Booting in Emergency mode" they said in computerized voices. "Congratulations Survivers. This Personal Data Assistant will organize your inventory, display your health, hunger, and thirst levels, and keep track of databank entries" said The devices.

"Situational assessment. Time since planet fall- T+three hours. Lifepod hull secure. Communications offline. Environment-uncharted ocean planet" said the lifepod.

T and anon claimed the ladder onto the top of the lifepod. "The Aurora has suffered catastrophic hull failure. Zero life signs detected" said The PDAs. "Well, this is fucking fantastic" said Anon. "I hate water. Don't get me wrong, I can definitely swim and in fact I can hold my breath for thirty seconds or so but the ocean…there's so many odd fish and stuff that can't wait for you to let your guard down so they can stab you in the chest!" Said T. "That and it's mostly fish piss" said Anon.

"The Aurora's dark matter drive core is giving off unstable energy patterns. A quantum flux detonation will occur with a probability of eighty-three point five percent. Assuming a one mile safety range is strongly advised" said the PDAs.

T and Anon got some wetsuits out of the lifepod's storage. "Now how are we Going to go about changing? I don't want to get naked in front of you and you-" began Anon. "I don't give a damn" said T as she took off her dress in front of him.

"Oh…wow" said Anon as he looked at T's miniature hourglass figure. "What?!" Asked T as she put on the wetsuit. "That thing just hugs your figure" said Anon. "I don't think now is the time for you to be flirting with me. Besides, I'm a hedgehog. you're a human. Big difference you know" said T.

Anon got dressed while T turned her back. "

"Are you getting the feeling that we are the new Degasi?! There's a big knife of familiarity working its way into my back right now" said T. "I know what you mean. Anyway, we should probably start gathering tools and foodstuffs" said Anon as he jumped into the water. T followed suit.

T swam over to a giant tube of coral before trying to break a piece of limestone that was growing on it. "T, what are you trying to do?" Asked Anon. "You'll see as soon as I can get this thing to break" said T as she curled into a ball and shot herself into the limestone. It then broke off and a clump of copper fell out.

T uncurled and swam over to it before picking it up. 'Copper is one of the main ingredients in all electronic devices. Your probability of survival has just increased to unlikely but plausible" said her PDA. "How did you do that?" Asked anon. Homing blast attack. It's incredible that Altera can make a Lifeform that defies physics. The only problem is it gets water up my nose when I do it underwater" said T as she held her nose with her left hand and swam to the surface with her right.

'Thirty seconds of oxygen remaining' said Anon's PDA. "Oh crap, wait up T" said anon. Meanwhile, T had dove again and was gathering some scrap metal which may have come from the Aurora. "Huh, I bet this will come in handy along with the Quartz I picked up" she said. "T, I'm going to get some coral samples. We might need to study them to see if they are edible or useful in any capacity" said Anon as he tried and failed to pull some red coral off a rock.

"Damn, this is tough. Definitely going to need a tool for this…oh, what's that glowing yellow stuff iron that green plant over there?" He said as he and T swam over to a group of tall green vines growing from the sea floor.

T reached out and grabbed a few of the yellow material and looked at it. 'Blueprint unlocked silicon rubber' said her PDA. "Well, now we know what this yellow stuff is used for" said Anon.

Suddenly, a weird sea creature with a long snout, a tail, and fins which was colored blue and green roared and then bit Anon. "Gah! That hurt!" He groaned. "Carefull man, you need to remember what I said about the ocean-" began T.

I know! I know! There's so many odd fish and stuff that can't wait for you to let your guard down so they can stab you in the chest!" Said Anon. They both said the last part together. 'Thirty seconds of oxygen remaining' said Their PDAs. They both swam back up. "God that is going to get annoying quickly" said T while they returned to their lifepod.


End file.
